


These Pipes Need Cleaning

by MissMoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deepthroating, Dominant Erwin Smith, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi is an insomniac, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sexy Times, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, blowjob, bossy Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoe/pseuds/MissMoe
Summary: Erwin interrupts Levi's floor scrubbing with his own need for pipe cleaning.





	These Pipes Need Cleaning

 

“Hey, Levi?” 

“What?” Levi didn’t even bother to turn around. He kept scrubbing the floor inside his room instead, face down and geared up with his ‘cleaning day’ handkerchiefs: one tied onto his head and another around his mouth and nose, because one simply couldn’t be too conscientious about outwitting dust and germs. He could easily picture Erwin standing behind him, all six-foot-two of pure, unadulterated, muscular manliness. 

“You know what else needs cleaning?” came Erwin’s deep, commanding voice, a voice that resonated with the kind of mocking smugness rooted in the fact that the dude was indisputably tall. And ripped. And blond. 

“Your ass…’cause you just took a massive dump and didn’t wipe?” snarled Levi, scrubbing even harder as he continued to clean exactly twelve square inches of floor space before dipping the sponge into the bucket of soapy water and wringing it out. His shoulders were aching and his knees were killing him but pain was something he kinda, sorta _liked_. He had slept just two hours the night before instead of his usual three and he was in a _bad_ mood, even for him. That his body hurt like hell actually made him feel better about the sleep deprivation and how it was fucking with his head. Just because it was Erwin watching him, Levi arched his back and wriggled his ass in the air enticingly. He knew Erwin would want to tap _dat_. In his demented mind, Levi began asking himself on a loop, “How much wood could a woodchuck chuck?” Why? Because Levi was a five-foot-three freak suffering from OCD and insomnia, and random thoughts about woodchucks chucking wood and inappropriate comments about other people’s bowel movements were just a way of life for him, goddamn it. 

It took only a few heavy strides before Erwin was standing in front of him, forcing him to rest back onto his heels and look up. Levi found himself eye level with Erwin’s crotch. Funny how all those straps managed to accentuate the lengthy bulge snaking down one thigh. Levi began drooling behind the handkerchief covering his nose and mouth. Sheesh, he was such a hungry slut for the man. 

“The pipes,” stated Erwin with a sly smirk on his lips. He thrust his hips forward into Levi’s face to make his point. “ _These_ pipes need cleaning.” His smirk broadened into a shit-eating grin that made the crow’s feet around his brilliant blue eyes deepen. “You can either clean these pipes, Levi, or you can lick my boots. What’ll it be?” 

Levi’s eyebrows crashed together in disgust. In one swift gesture, he tore off the handkerchief around his face, mopping up all the saliva that had escaped down his chin, and spat out, “As if I’d _ever_ lick your _boots_ , you sick fuck!” Levi stood up, knees cracking, which put him eye to eye with Erwin’s nipples. “Now take your filthy clothes off and get on the bed, _commander_!” 

“Whatever you say, _heichou_.” Erwin dropped his jacket, unbuckled his belt, and undid his harness and straps before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it off his broad shoulders to reveal his perfectly rock hard pecs and abs. 

In response, Levi did the same as he kept his eyes trained on Erwin, tossing aside his own shirt and running both hands down his smooth, pale, hairless chest, then back up to caress his nipples until they stood at attention. Erwin leaned forward and lifted Levi into his arms, bending him back as he licked and then nipped at each hardened nub. He wasn’t being the least bit gentle, using just a little too much teeth. 

“Ah! Fuck!” Levi cried. “You fucking animal!” He pounded his fists into Erwin’s shoulders. It was like trying to move a mountain. Erwin’s laugh rumbled against Levi’s neck, breath hot against his own heated skin. Levi was abruptly dropped onto his feet again and just as quickly jerked forward as Erwin undid Levi’s belt and unzipped his trousers. Then Erwin picked him up and tossed him onto the bed, yanked off his boots and roughly pulled off both pants and briefs in one movement. 

“You want socks on or off?” asked Erwin, and then he tore those off Levi’s feet without waiting for an answer. 

Levi was going to say something biting and sarcastic, but the words never made it past the back of his throat because he had to swallow a gigantic gob of saliva at the sight of Erwin lowering his own trousers and boxers past his hips. His cock, long and thick and straight, sprang free and bobbed obscenely in the air. It made Levi’s stomach lurch and his insides clench. Pipes. Need. Cleaning. 

“Sit up,” Erwin ordered. He stood in front of the bed with his arms folded across his chest and waited for Levi to scramble off his back and scoot his ass to the edge. Erwin moved close, nudged Levi’s legs apart with his knees and swiveled his hips, brushing his engorged dick across Levi’s mouth and cheeks several times. “Well? Start cleaning these pipes, little man. They haven’t been unclogged in a week.” 

“Ugh!” Levi leaned forward, wrapping one hand around Erwin’s shaft and one hand around his own and opened his mouth wide, only to have Erwin jerk backwards. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Erwin sounded more than displeased and when Levi looked up, Erwin pulled off the handkerchief covering Levi’s head and twisted it round and round in his hands until it formed into something like an uneven rope. Then he wound it around Levi’s cock and under his balls and tied it painfully tight. Levi sucked in a breath at the discomfort, his body going rigid. “And you don’t get to come until I let you,” Erwin told him. “Now get back to work.” 

Levi shot him a vicious glance and put _both_ hands on Erwin’s cock before wrapping his pouting lips around the lovely crown. He bobbed his head a few times before pulling back and fluttering his tongue across the slit. Then he flattened his tongue and licked up the entire impressive length, from balls to head, over and over until Erwin let out an impatient grunt and pushed the back of Levi’s head down and over his cock.

“Quit teasing, you little shit,” muttered Erwin. “Show me how deep you can take me.” 

“Mmmm…” Levi hummed. He breathed in deeply through his nose before he relaxed his throat and _swallowed_ Erwin’s dick to the hilt. He didn’t imagine too many people could do this for Erwin. The man had a more than substantial cock and Levi had a tiny mouth to go with his tiny body, making his performance all the more outstanding. Yeah. Levi wasn’t just anybody. He was special. And he was going to prove it to Erwin as many times as it took to drive home the point: no one cleaned pipes like Levi Ackerman. 

“Fuck, yeah!” Erwin groaned. He brought his hands up to cradle the sides of Levi’s head. Feeling Levi’s throat constricting around his dick was driving him insane and if he let this go on any longer, he just might crush Levi’s skull. That would probably be a bad thing. So he slowly pulled away, watching as his cock exited Levi’s mouth inch by inch, finally jerking free with a wet slurp. So fucking hot. 

Erwin stretched out onto the bed, his pants still bunched at his thighs but the restriction of movement was only adding to his arousal. He pulled Levi on top of him facing in the opposite direction, Levi’s legs splayed wide over his chest. “Keep going,” Erwin told him. He spit generously onto his fingers as he felt Levi resume sucking and probed his exposed hole, first with one finger, then two, then three. Levi was bucking and moaning above him, simultaneously squirming away and pushing his ass down onto Erwin’s hand, keeping his mouth moving up and down his shaft. Erwin pulled out his fingers, spit again, and pushed in four, grunting with laughter as Levi raised his head and started panting and whimpering. 

“Do you want my thumb, too, Levi? My whole fist?” Erwin curled his fingers, rubbing right against Levi’s sweet spot and laughed aloud again as Levi’s entire body convulsed above him. “You know you want it.” 

“No! No!” It was too much. He was so close, so ready, and the handkerchief tied around his junk was hurting him like nothing else. “Let me come!” 

Erwin grinned and bit into Levi’s left calf. He pumped his fingers faster and ordered, “Get those lips busy and I’ll let you come.”

When he felt that exquisite heat and wetness wrap around his cock once more, Erwin spread his fingers inside Levi and reached between them with his other hand, fingers curling around the handkerchief. Somehow, Erwin was able to pay some mind to the muffled moans coming from Levi’s throat and time it perfectly. As soon as Erwin started unloading into Levi’s mouth, he tore the handkerchief free, his fingers mashing Levi’s prostate and feeling him clench like a vise, hips bucking against his sternum, then the hot pulse of cum wetting his chest and abs. 

Levi lay limp and gasping against Erwin’s thigh, his small body twitching all over as he came down. “Do you mind?” Levi muttered hoarsely, his voice wrecked from deepthroating like a pro.

“Wha?” Erwin mumbled back. 

“Your hand. Kindly remove it, you bastard.” 

“Oh.” Erwin pulled his hand free and wiped it absently on Levi’s handkerchief. He thought with a chuckle about tying it around Levi’s face again and letting him inhale the scent of his own juices. Levi would have a conniption for sure. He’d have to save that laughfest for another day. For now, Erwin was content to roll Levi onto his back and gaze fondly into his amazingly youthful face, flushed pink from the exertion, the corners of his mouth still trailing spit and cum. Levi’s hair was a mess, plastered with sweat against his forehead and sticking up wildly everywhere else. “You look absolutely adorable,” Erwin smiled. He bent over him and tenderly kissed his bruised lips. “Completely fucked out.” 

“Yeah?” Levi mumbled. He could barely keep his eyes open, the sweet, blissful blanket of sleep wrapping around him at last. He was filthy, lying in bed covered in his own spunk, his floor only half scrubbed, but all of that could wait. He so badly needed that one missing hour of sleep, needed his mind to finally follow his body into oblivion. He dozed off in seconds and dreamt of pipes gushing and spurting the most pristine water and his perfect little self carried along on its current, washing him clean, so very clean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heichou = ‘lance corporal’ in Japanese, but in reference to Levi, it means short, angry man who kicks people’s asses. Not exactly news.
> 
> I don’t know why I have such a kink about Levi’s OCD…maybe I want him to clean my house. Yeah. That must be the reason. Also, the whole size kink thing…so good.


End file.
